poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Relinquish The Pride Of A Warrior
Darren and his friends returns to the base after the grand battle against Bahamut. They can't seem to find anyone, Blizzard, Jack or even Ryvine. Darren gets a phone call from Ryan. It seems something is up so they makes their way to go see Ryan at his house. They makes it to the shopping area safely, but all of a sudden Blizzard flies on in. Darren: Where the heck have you been?! Blizzard: Sorry about leaving you there earlier. Oliver: You don't plan on leaving us again, do you? Blizzard: Jack and Hollander have gone to Modeoheim. Oliver: Tell me one thing. You do plan on coming back to Warrior, right? Blizzard: Even now my feelings as a warrior haven't changed. I've also told Lazard about the situation. I'm supposed to meet with him now. Blizzard flies away and leaves them to do their thing. They hurries over to the house to meet up with Ryan. Before they can step into the house they're stopped by Zero. Zero: Kids, we have work in Modeoheim. Gabrielle: I know, just wait a bit. Zero: Ryan isn't here. What's wrong? Darren: What relationship do you have to Ryan? Zero: A complicated one. Darren: Hmm. Zero: Is he anything to you? Darren: No---thing at all. Zero: Then he's not anything to me as well. Darren: Hmm. Well I guess that's fine---quite fine--- They head off to Modeoheim in a Ship along with two members of the Organization Animals. During flight, their ship gets attacked by a monster and they end up crash landing. Darren: A monster just had to come out of nowhere. Zero?! Guys!? They saw them okay Zero: It looks like we can't get any radio signal. Felix: Well it looks like we all got out without a scratch, so it'll all work out somehow. Zero: As expected. We'll be depending on you to get us through these harsh lands. Oliver: Because we're from another world was it--- Zero: Now if we head to the bottom of this mountain we should reach Modeoheim. In other words, if we continue this way we'll reach the village. Darren: All right! Everyone follow me! Darren and the gang make their way towards Modeohiem. After much trekking across the rough snowy trail seems to be a bit tired and even Zero is having a hard time keeping up with Darren. But strangely enough one of the members of the Organization Animals is easily keeping up with Darren and his friends. Darren: Hey, don't slow down. You're doing a good job. ???: Yes, sir. Felix: On! You must be the next member of the Organization 18 Animals. What's you're name? Mona: I am Mona. Darren: You're true name? Mona: Morgana. They laugh at him, because he's name and his voice sounds like a girl Mona: What? Gabrielle: You're name. It's sound like a girl's name. Even you voice is. Mona: (Angry) Hey! Darren: I'm sorry. But when I see you dress up, I'm totally going to blackmail you for the rest of your life. Mona: (Angry) No. Felix: Sorry. I guess we have introduced ourselves. I'm Felix, this is Darren, Oliver, Alice, Mandy and Gabrielle.￼ Mona laugh because of those names are like Child's Name Darren: Why are you laughing for? Mona: You're names! They're sound like Child's name. (Laugh) They laugh and they get along very well Felix: Be rejoiceful, Zero! With me, my friend and Mona the--- He take off his hood and he was a black cat Mona: The cat. Felix: With him around there's nothing to be scared of at all! Zero: Sure, I'll leave it to you two. They make it to the top of the mountain; they wait a while for Zero and the other organization member to make their way as well. Gabrielle: Hmm. Let’s wait a bit here. Mona: Guys--- Darren: Hmm? Mona: What kind of impression do you have of a warrior. Darren: We really don't know. Well, once you get in you'll understand. Mona: If that even happens. Darren: Don't worry. Even I got in pretty easy. Hey, Mona. Over there. They spots a building that has Maverick Hunter markings on it. Zero: This facility is used for doing dig tests. Darren: Me and my friends go check out. Zero: Our mission is to only investigate the situation here in Modeoheim. From here on in we shouldn't get into too many battles, let alone fighting Jack. In other words--- Darren: In other words, avoid battles if we can, is what you wanted to say right? Zero: That's correct. Those men over there are the entrance guards. Try and sneak in and see what you can find. Darren: Leave it to me and my friends! We are no idiots---we'll show you what I'm made of. Mona, don't miss this! Mona: Umm. They heads over to the warehouse and sneaks in without anyone noticing them. After finally making it inside, he finds an elevator and uses it to go to the upper floor. What they finds is shocking---Jack holds a sword to Hollander's neck! Hollander: What are you doing? You need me! Without me who do you think will stop your deterioration?! Jack: Jenova cells. They comes in swing and hits Jack's sword away from Hollander's neck. Hollander tries and takes his chance to run away but is suddenly tripped by Mona. Mona: Stop! Oliver: Good work, Mona! Hollander get up and ran. Hollander: You don't even know where the Jenova cells are stored. Even if you go to Hojo you don't know for certain you'll find them!! Jack: If that's so, if I stay the way I am now I'll just rot away. However, the world has lost it's path!! Mandy: Mona! After him!! Hollander tries to run away and Mona follows him out. After Mona leaves the scene, Darran, his friends and Jack get into a very intense fight. Jack no longer decides to use a summon but his own skills. Jack: 「My wish for tomorrow shall shatter my soul. For the price of my pride. Flight is no more for my wing has shattered.」 This is how a monster's road ends. Alice: We aren't monsters, we're warrior---Where has your pride gone? Jack: 「Nothing shall fortell my return. Even if the morrow is barren of promises.」 If this world threatens my life---it has lost it's path. Jacj plunges himself to his death into the pits of the deep holes underneath the warehouse. Darren and the others watches him fall. Darren: Jack. They walks out of the warehouse confused about why Jack did that. After they reaches the outside of the warehouse they notices Mona and Zero aren't around. They realizes they must have gone to Modeoheim village. They quickly makes their way to the village. Upon arriving at the village, they notice the town is dead. They makes their way to the Modeo Public Bath house. When they reaches the 2nd floor they encounters a monster; it happens to be a new Jack's clone! They quickly defeats it and quickly makes their way to the third floor. They finds Mona and Zero knocked out. Zero tells then it was Blizzard who did this to them, they rushes over to the next area and finds Blizzard waiting in one of the rooms. Blizzard: The truth is I should have fought Jack. Darren: Honestly, who do you think took care of that? Jack: Although, what's next is a job only for you. He draw his sword at Darren Darren: What are you mean?! He fight him, but Darren dodge it Mandy: Stop! Jack: There's someone waiting for you isn't there? Oliver: Blizzard, you're not serious are you---? Hollander comes trotting in a very confident fashion. Hollander: Good, Blizzard! Now is the time for our friend to take his revenge! Gabrielle: Our friend? Blizzard: Shut up! My old friend is dead! Hollander: Then, take your revenge on your master's behalf. Blizzard: My master was ashamed of her past and ended her own life! They realise that his Master didn't get killed from his pupil, but kill herself Hollander: Ashamed? Unfortunately you are mistaken. I would think she was very prideful about it. She even used her own name for the project code name. Project G otherwise known as Project Gillian. Blizzard: Don't you dare speak my master's name! Hollander: Jenova cells were injected into that woman Gillian. Her cells were then directly injected into the fetus known as Jack. But Jack was a failure---I would never accept something like that. Although Blizzard---You received her cells directly. You are perfect. Blizzard: Kids, I'm nothing more than a perfect---monster. It is possible to inject my cells into other people--- Hollander: Bidirectional Clones---It means that you've received Jenova's power. Blizzard: Kids, do you remember our promise? That we'd fight against anything that torments this world. Felix: Yeah. But you're wrong. Blizzard: I'll become the torment. Kids, I'll show you. Hollander: Stop! If you do that you can't turn back! Blizzard raises his hand a several different Blizzard clones drop from above. Hollander tries and stops Blizzard. Blizzard forcefully pushes Hollander away. Hollander: Darn it! They're just cells! The clones head towards and merge with him. All: Blizzard!! The clones finish their merging with Blizzard and create a horrible looking monster. Theu stands confused. The monster stretches out his trident and scratches Darren on the face leaving a cut. They realizes they have no choice but to fight. Oliver: Blizzard, where did your pride go?! They summon their persona andngoes through one of the toughest battles of their life mentally and physically. But somehow they makes it through it and defeats Blizzard. Blizzard lies there and speaks to Darren his last words. Blizzard: You did well, Kids. I'm counting on you for the rest. He give Darren the sword Blizzard: Never forget your pride. Now Blizzard has fading away. Blizzard: Hold on to your dreams. If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams and also your pride. After losing the one person that matter to them, They head to Ryan's House back at the Slums to see Ryan. Ryan: Hey, Kids. If we're arrived in another world, the sky must be really close right? I'm a bit scared but the flowers would be happy---right? Their cries their feelings out after Blizzard's Death. Ryan quietly comforts him gently. One Year Later Darren and his friends first walks by the Members and gives a pat on the back to one of the Member. Dareen: So you want to be a Warrior? Good Luck. Theu moves over to the Organization Members and gives them his speech. Felix: Are all members present? All: Yes! Darren: You're all new recruits, right? All: Yes! It'll be a pleasure to be working with Enma the Monkey! Felix: I only have one word of advice---actually this is an order. Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as a Warrior. Got it? All: Yes! Darren: Make sure you all make it back here. Let’s go.